


New arrival

by Drade666



Category: SPN, Supernatural, supernatural fanfic, supernatural fanfiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have some very wonderful news to tell Lucifer</p>
            </blockquote>





	New arrival

You sat in the small coffee shop close to your apartment waiting anxiously for Lucifer to meet you. Lucifer had been attracted to you and visa versa the instant you’d seen each other on that hunt in Detroit but it wasn’t all roses right off the bat, Lucifer had no clue how to charm a woman so he often resorted to the most extreme measures, which you of course resisted. After several months of beating around the bush you two finally got your acts together enough to go on a proper first date and it was surprisingly nice so it lead to date number 2 then 3 and so on…That was 2 years ago now. You loved him, you cared for him enough that you were even able to talk him out of the whole apocalypse plan just so you wouldn’t need to watch the archangel die but now there was something bigger you needed to discuss right now. Your thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bell over the coffee shop door ringing to indicate a new customer had just walked in causing you to look up, sure enough it was Lucifer with a rather concerned look on his face as he rushed over to you after having spotted you sitting in the corner of back of the coffee shop. 

“Y/N! Are you alright?” Lucifer asked as you stood up to greet him. Lucifer wrapped his arms around your waist while yours snaked around his neck. 

“I’m fine, please sit down” You told Lucifer gesturing to the seat across from you with your hand. Lucifer sat down across from you relieved that you were okay but also highly confused as to why you’d called him. 

“What’s going on?” Lucifer asked folding his arms on the table’s surface 

“I…um…have something to tell you” You stammered unsure of how to even begin. 

“Then just tell me, you know you can tell me anything” Lucifer assured you with a small smile and bright blue eyes locked on you. 

“Okay…well first let me ask you something…how do you feel about kids?” You asked hesitantly. 

“I don’t mind them after all I raised several of my brothers and sisters” Lucifer stated with a slight sad smile on his face. 

“But it would be different if you had one of your own right?” You asked 

“I suppose…it would be better though” Lucifer said sending a huge smile darting across your face while a sigh of relief escaped your chest. 

“Lucifer, I’m…pregnant,” You finally said in a low voice. Lucifer perked up with wide eyes as he tried to focus on the concept of what you’d just said. 

“Your…your…I’m…” Lucifer stammered 

“Are you upset?” You asked in concern 

“Um…no…no of course not, this is great news just…unexpected” Lucifer explained before standing up to walk over in front of you. You stood up from your seat to meet him with a hug while he too wrapped his arms around you to pull you as close as he could. 

“I’m going to be a dad,” Lucifer whispered into your ear

“Guess this means you’ll be moving in with me,” You stated back with a chuckle 

“I guess so” Lucifer retorted with a low chuckle as well

 

Seven months passed as your pregnancy progressed Lucifer became more and more protective telling you it was an archangel thing. It was sweet that he would go so far for you but all you wanted was the baby out of you cause it was getting a bit annoying to not be able to do anything. You were in the kitchen of your apartment making a snack when Lucifer came up behind you placing two hands around your waist to rest on your belly before pecking your neck then leaning his chin onto your shoulder. 

“How do you feel?” Lucifer asked for about the hundredth time that day

“Lucifer I said I’m fine” you assured him with a giggle

“I’m just making sure,” Lucifer said placing a kiss to your cheek 

“I know, thank you” You said returning the kiss then moving to get the glass from the island behind you but suddenly a sharp pain ran through your abdomen. You yelped and buckled over, grabbing at your stomach with a hiss causing Lucifer to turn around immediately in alarm. 

“Y/N! Are you alright?” Lucifer asked grabbing your arm, that’s when you felt your water break. 

“Lucifer, my water just broke…I’m in labor” You stated in a little bit of alarm 

“What?” Lucifer stated in shock as he helped you up

“I need to get to the hospital,” You insisted while holding on to him as another wave of pain washed over you. Lucifer nodded then snapped his fingers getting you to the hospital in seconds where both of you rushed into the ER. Only 2 hours later the doctors had you pushing with Lucifer next to you, holding your hand with absolute fascination on his face similar to how he looked the first time the two of you had made love together. Finally you gave a final hard push and the sound of a baby’s first cries could be heard in your ears as you fell back against the pillow with sweat rolling down your face, plastering your hair to your face while the nurses bundled your baby up then handed it to Lucifer.   
“It’s a girl,” The nurse said with a smile as she passed the baby gently to Lucifer who let out a deep breath. Lucifer looked at the tiny little bundle in his hands while he cradled her but still had a hard time believing that she was all his own, that he was a father. 

“Luce?” You asked in his nickname you’d given him for while in public so as not to alarm anyone. 

“Hmm” Lucifer hummed as he brushed a finger along the edge of the babies face. 

“Can I see my baby?” You asked with a huffed laugh

“Oh, yeah of course” Lucifer said as he passed the baby to you then sat on the bed next to you. 

“She’s beautiful,” You said 

“Yes she is, just like you” Lucifer stated and you swore that his smile couldn’t get any bigger. 

“What should we call her?” You asked 

“How’s about B/N?” Lucifer asked 

“That sounds lovely,” You agreed 

B/N opened her eyes to reveal they were bright blue just like Lucifer’s but when she yawned that was the biggest surprise. B/N had a forked tongue just like Lucifer’s as well taking you back a little in surprise, causing you to look up at Lucifer who simply whistled and rolled his eyes along the ceiling. 

“She’s defiantly yours” You chuckled then leaned your head against his chest. 

“I’m proud to be her father” Lucifer said wrapping an arm around your shoulders then placed a kiss to the top of your head.


End file.
